Divergent: Life as Dauntless
by SuperAndor
Summary: Divergent Fanfic. No war, simulation attack never happened, Jeanine Matthews never wanted to kill the Divergents. Everyone is still alive except for Al, who still jumped in the chasm during initiation. Story begins right after Tris' initiation. Tris' POV unless told otherwise. I'm Dutch so there might be mistakes in my story. Please tell me when I mess up to much!
1. Chapter 1

"Tris! Tris, are you coming! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Christina is jumping up and down in the dormitory. Today initiation is finally over, we are officially Dauntless members from now on. I couldn't be more relieved and I'm glad it's over. I'm also very happy to finally begin my life, my life in Dauntless, with all my new friends and of course Tobias.  
"Yes I'm coming, now shut it Christina! It's not like Dauntless is known for punctuality." I growl at her and slip my feet in my combat boots.  
"No, but I am!" she sneers and I laugh while I get up and run after her to the pit.

We get there and the Dauntless leaders aren't even there yet.  
"See, I told you." I grin at Christina and feel a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist. I instantly know it is Tobias and smile.  
"Hello there gorgeous." He whispers in my ear and I blush. Christina notices and runs off to find Will. I mentally thank her for giving me a few minutes alone with Tobias. I turn around in his arms and fold mine around his neck. He bends down and gives me a long, passionate kiss. We don't stop until I hear someone clear his throat. It's Eric. Tobias gives me a pat on the back and walks off to the side while I meet with Christina, Will and Uriah. The rest soon joins us.

"Hmm okay, we Dauntless aren't known for our great speeches so I'll make this a quick one. We welcome our newest members today." Dauntless cheers, foot stomping and yelling breaks out.  
"Since Tris is ranked number one she will be picking her job first. Tris if you will come up here?" he asks and I get nervous. I never really liked Eric and intent to stay as far away from him as possible. I take a deep breath and decide to get this over with. I am Dauntless now, so I have to be brave.

I walk up the stage and Eric sighs.  
"A little faster, Stiff." He scolds and within a second I am in front of him and my fist is against his nose.  
"Don't call me that." I snap and look him dead in the eye.  
"I'm Dauntless now, not Abnegation. No need for demeaning names anymore." He looks at me while there is cheering from the crowd. I feel myself grow a little. This felt good, really good. I belong here. I just punched a Dauntless leader in the face because he insulted me. I barely recognize myself.  
"Well, now that _Tris_ sees herself as a true Dauntless," He spits my name out while wiping the blood coming from his nose  
"What job do you want?" he growls while setting his nose again, I probably broke it or shifted it out of place. Good.  
"I want to train initiates." I answer. I thought this through. I want to help the initiates get through the first weeks of Dauntless, I also know Tobias trains them every year and want to spend some time with him.  
"That's fine, but it's only a couple of weeks each year, you'll need to pick another job too." Eric says and looks at me questioning. I nod.  
"Hmm okay, then I want to be a tattoo artist." I look in the room and find Tori smiling at me. She gives me a thumbs up and Eric shouts.  
"Tris! Tattoo Artist and Initiate Trainer!" all members shout and stomp their feet. I feel euphoric once again. I love the spirit of the Dauntless and it's one of the reasons I chose to be here.

Eric hands me an apartment key and some other stuff, then I wait for the rest to pick their jobs and get their keys. Tobias finds me and hugs me.  
"You'll do a great job." He smiles at me.  
"And I'm glad you're gonna help me train the initiates. They can be a pain in the ass." He grins and I punch his arm.  
"You might fall in love with one of them." He continues with a look in his eyes.  
"Seems unlikely, my heart only belongs to one person and that person is already in my arms." He smiles bright and hugs me even tighter.

We turn around just in time for Christina to get her keys. She also chose training the initiates like me and Uriah, but wanted to work in the control room. Uriah decided he also wanted to guard Dauntless, Marlene went to the infirmary, Lynn will also be in the control room and Peter chose to be a fence guard. Uriah called him a pansycake for that and we all laughed. Will also picked working in the infirmary and nobody was really surprised about that. Christina and Will decided they wanted to live together right away.

We are all packing the little possessions we have in our dormitory and heading to our new apartments. Tobias is helping me though it really isn't much I have to take with me. Some clothes and toilet stuff, the rest will all be in my apartment.  
"You ready Tris?" he picks up the bag with my stuff and wraps his other arm around my waist.  
"Yeah, it's just really weird. A few weeks ago I was in my house in abnegation, thinking about what to do and now I'm here, made all these new great friends and I'm officially Dauntless. That's weird right?" I look up to him and he laughs.  
"Yeah, it's a little weird. But good weird." I nod and we walk our way up to my new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

***AN*  
Hi guys, I'm so excited that I already have a few reviews! Thanks a lot, it really gives me the motivation to continue! So go ahead and read the new chapter. What do you think. Are the chapters long enough or do they need to be longer/shorter or anything? Just let me know!**

I slowly wake from my long night of sleep. This bed is so much better than the one in the dormitory! I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I get out I notice the large mirror above the sink. I stare at my own reflection. It still feels a bit weird but I'm getting used to it more.  
I barely recognize myself. I got so much more muscular, I'm not the small childish girl from Abnegation anymore. I am Tris, and I am Dauntless. Everything about me says so. My wild, blonde hair with a few black streaks in it – Christina thought it would be a fun thing to do - , my muscular body and even my expression has changed. I smile, happy about the changes and get dressed.

I started wearing makeup every day, but not as much as Christina. I think a little mascara and some eye shadow are already enough. I pull on a tight tank top and some skinny jeans, all black of course, and grab my combat boots. They're the most comfortable shoes I've got, and a few weeks ago I cursed every time I had to put them on. When I am about to grab my keys and run out I hear a knock on the door.

Astonished I walk to the door and unlock it. It's Tobias. Of course it's Tobias. He hugs me tight and kisses me longingly. I wrap my arms around his waist and he puts me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and shift my arms to his neck for more support and he leans back to get some air.  
"Good morning beautiful." He grins and kisses my raven tattoo. I smile.  
"Well hello there gorgeous." I give him a kiss on the nose and he sets me down.  
"Ready for your first day of work?" he smiles at me while we walk out the door and I lock it behind me.  
"Yep, all excited to start and set my first tattoo on someone! I've never done it before though, what if something goes wrong? What if a mutilate someone? They have to walk around with it for the rest of their lives!" I start to panic. Maybe I should have just picked a normal job.  
"Tris! You'll do fine, it's no big deal. If you want, you can practice on me. There is space enough on my body." He winks at me and I hug him.  
"Thanks." He grabs me tighter and we walk to the tattoo shop together.

"Hey Tori! I'm dropping Tris of for her first day of work. She's a little anxious though, mind is she practices a bit on me?" Tobias turns to the wall with the drawings and Tori shakes her head.  
"I'll have to see what she can do first. Come back in like two days, I have to see how she does on paper first." She says while bending over a big piece of paper with a big black drawing on it.  
"Cool, that's supposed to be a sleeve right?" I ask while looking at all the details.  
"Yep, it's actually Uriah's, he wants a sleeve covering his whole right arm. That'll take a few sessions though. But it will be awesome when it's done!" Her eyes lit up and she smiles bright.  
"I'll think you will be of good help for me Tris, get some paper and start drawing, doesn't matter what it is." She says and points to the table where there is a lot of paper and all different sorts of pens, markers and pencils.

Tobias gives me a kiss on the top of my head as he walks out and I start on my first drawing.  
Turns out I am a natural. In Abnegation we never really were allowed to draw, since it was self inflicted, but my hands seem to know exactly what they're doing and Tori seems to be impressed.

At lunch Tori and I walk together to the cafeteria, where we go sit on the large table with the rest.  
"So how's work going?" Christina asks curiously. Once a candor, always a candor I think to myself.  
"Great actually!" I smile and Tori nods.  
"She's excellent, even better than I was when I started. She has a steady hand, a creative mind and her hands just seem to know exactly what they're doing!" Tori goes on and I see the guys giving weird looks to Tobias and I have no idea what they mean until it hits me and I turn red.  
"So Christina, how's the control room?" I ask in hope the subject goes away.  
"Actually it is so boring. Honestly, why did I pick this job? All we do is watch some monitors, check the camera's and do nothing!" she chatters on and nobody actually seems to listen anymore except for Will.

When lunch is over Tori shows me a few techniques with the tattoo tools and lets me practice some more with the drawing. I test all the different pens and when the day is almost up Tobias comes and gets me.

"Tori can I take Tris with me? There's something I need to discuss with her." He asks and Tori nods.  
"We're almost finished here anyways, I'll wrap it up. See you tomorrow at nine!" she says and waves goodbye. Tobias takes my arm and pulls me to the chasm. We walk down the small path to 'our' place and sit down.  
"What is it?" I ask nervously. I have a weird feeling in my stomach. What if he's going to break up with me? All kind of thoughts run through my head.  
"Don't worry love, I was going to ask you how you would feel if I asked you to come live with me?" he blushes slightly. I don't think I have seen him blush before.  
"I mean, I understand if you don't want to.. but I would really like you to. I can't miss you every night." He adds and looks down to the splashing water beneath us. I smile wide and wrap my arms around him hugging him tight.  
"I would love to!" I say cheerfully and he looks at me excited, hugging me back with his big strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

***AN***  
**Seriously guys I've never had this much inspiration! It really is a big boost of confidence to see al those vieuws, follows and favorites!**

**This is a short chapter but it'll soon be more exciting! Keep on reviewing!**

*Few month time lap*

I wake and turn around to a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me. I smile as he presses his lips to mine.  
"Good morning." His raspy half-wake voice says and I giggle a little. He groans and pulls me on top of him. We kiss for a while until I notice something.  
"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" I ask with a huge grin on my face as he turns red and pushes me up.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." He scratches the back of his head. Tobias is so sweet. He knows about my intimacy fear, and never once pushed me or even asked for something. I feel so guilty towards him but he keeps insisting he doesn't mind.

I get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. When I come out I'm dressed in a tight shirt and skinny jeans. My boots are somewhere near the table. I look into the bedroom and see Tobias' with his back to me. He just put on his pants and isn't wearing a shirt. Even though I've seen his naked torso many times before my heart skips a beat and my body freezes. When he turns around he smiles.  
"Like what you see?" he grins and I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Well yes, very much actually." I say kissing his collarbone and placing my hands in de small of his back, touching the wiping marks very softly.  
"Now put a shirt on it before I have to share it with anyone else." I giggle girlish and let him go.

We race each other down to the cafeteria for breakfast where I as usual enter first. Tobias might be strong but I'm faster than him. I fall on the chair next to Christina and she looks at me and Tobias.  
"Hmm, you're late." She mentions casually raising one eyebrow at me. I punch her arm and turn the other way. She also knows about my fear, but I've never told her about me and Tobias. I guess they just all assume it happened months ago.

Thankfully the topic changes after that and nobody makes any weird remarks about it.  
"Hey Tris can I borrow you for a few seconds?" Christina asks and I turn to her. She looks pale, as pale as she can look through her dark skin. I nod and follow her for the hall.  
"Okay you can't tell this to anyone yet! Even Will doesn't know.." she looks around nervously and I nod. She looks back and then continues.  
"Tris.. I'm.. I'm pregnant." She covers her mouth with her hands as soon as the words leave and her eyes are big.  
"Please don't tell anyone, I don't know what to do!" her hands start shaking and I take them in mine.  
"Listen up Chris, no one will be a better mom than you, trust me! You'll do just fine, now go tell Will!" she sighs and hugs me.  
"Thanks Tris, I was really afraid to tell someone. Might be a little stupid not to use protection but well, we're each other's first so what's the problem right? Though I think I'll go on the pill after this. I'm astonished it didn't happen earlier." Her inner Candor is taking over and she just keeps on talking. She always does that when she's nervous.  
"I mean, you're on the pill right?" she asks and I feel my palms getting sweaty so I just wipe them on my pants and look the other way.

"Yeah.. Yeah that's right." I stutter and try to walk back in to the cafeteria but she stops me.  
"No, you're lying. I can tell." She lets go of my arm but looks at me like she's interrogating me.  
"Fine. Four and I have.. we never have done it okay?" I admit and she looks shocked.  
"Seriously? But you live together. Please don't tell me you sleep in separate beds!" she is almost shouting right now.  
"Chris! Can you keep it down will you? We sleep in one bed, it's just my fear thing.. I don't know. But Four is really great, he respects me and would never push me to do anything. He'll just wait until I'm ready." I shrug and she nods.  
"Well that's really sweet. I don't think Will could do that. He can barely keep his hands off me!" she smiles and I blush.  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone, and I'll tell Will about it as soon as he gets off work." I nod and we walk back inside.

They all stare at us curiously but both Christina and me just sit down and continue eating.  
"Hey are you going to eat that?" Tobias points at the piece of cake on my plate. I laugh and slide it over to him.  
"You and your obsession with Dauntless cake! Seriously, do you ever go a day without it?" Marlene asks and everyone stares at her.  
"What? Okay it's good, but really, every day?" she lifts her shoulders and looks doubtful.  
"Sometimes even twice." Tobias smiles bright as he takes a bite of his cake, making extreme enjoying faces and sounds. We all finish laughing and get ourselves to work.

I've improved a lot over the past few months and started setting real tattoo's very quickly. Now almost all my friends have one of my tattoo's. I even helped setting Uriah's sleeve and made custom matching tattoo's for Christina and Will.


	4. Chapter 4

***AN*  
Oh my god you guys are amazing. This is my third chapter in one day! How do I do it? I don't know, the words just roll out of my fingers like magic!  
I thought you guys might like a little Fourtris going on so here it is :D  
Tell me what you think!  
This will be the last chapter for the day though. I'll update again tomorrow!**

Tobias and I sit on the couch in our apartment. We both woke up early and since it's Sunday there is no work.  
"So in a few weeks the initiates will be here right?" I ask as Tobias plays with my hair.  
"Yeah, in about a month or so is the choosing ceremony. I'm excited to see what kind of initiates we'll have this year. Especially the transfers, that's always extra thrilling." He says while still playing with my hair and an idea pops up into my mind. Since I'm still not dressed I get up and start to the bathroom. Tobias looks at me questioning but says nothing.

While I'm in the bathroom I walk around nervously. Am I really going to do this? I place my shaking hands on the sink and stare in the mirror. Yes I am going to.  
"Tris you okay?" Tobias shouts from the living room.  
"Yeah fine, just a sec." I nod to myself, take a deep breath and open the closet. I pull out the tight black dress Christina made me get a few weeks back and pull it on. There is a knot in my stomach that tightens more and more while I put on some make up. It's more than I normally wear but I need the confidence.

Before I go out I take a deep breath, look in de mirror and sigh. Then I push the door open and see Tobias turning around.  
"Hey what was.." he stops and his jaw drops. He blinks a few times and gets up while I walk towards him gracefully. I've watched Christina do this many times when she wants something from Will.  
I slowly walk around him and he is still checking me out.  
"Like what you see?" I ask flirtingly and run my hand over his chest. I feel his heart beat fast and his breathing getting heavier and cannot help but giggle a little.

"Tris, you're killing me." He says as he grabs the hem of his shirt to steady his shaking hands. I am really satisfied I can make him feel like this and walk up to him closely, pressing myself against his heavily breathing chest.  
"Tobias.." I say running my hands over his chest and looking him in the eye.  
"I love you." I whisper close to his ear and kiss his neck. I feel his breath escape and he grabs me tight, kissing me hungrily before letting me go.  
"I love you too Tris, but we can't do this." I sigh and put on my puppy eyes while I put my hands under his shirt, pulling him closer to me and he groans.  
"Why?" I whisper and kiss him softly. He just wraps his arms around me, picks me up and pushes me into the wall. God I love it when he does that.

The kisses get hungrier by the second and I start to take of his shirt, which is not really working and he sets me down, releases me for a second and just rips it of himself, pushing me up against the wall immediately again. I grin while kissing him and feel his hands brush against my thighs. I let out a small sigh to his neck and he looks at me.  
"Are you sure?" he asks and looks at me. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Tobias Eaton, will you please make love to me?" I ask laughing and he carries me to the bed. The knot in my stomach is gone and we explore each other for the first time.

It is already almost six and we haven't had breakfast or lunch yet so my stomach growls loudly. Tobias rolls over and pulls me to him.  
"I love you Tris. You are amazing." He sighs and I smile.  
"I'm also really hungry so get up or you won't get cake!" I laugh and he jumps out of bed instantly.  
"Okay, no need for threats now!" he puts his hands up in the sky and I throw a pillow at him. I grab the dress from the floor and Tobias is searching under the bed for his pants. I laugh, I have no idea where I threw them. He just gets up and gets another pair out of the bathroom. While I'm fixing my hair he comes out and hugs me from behind.  
"Ready for cake?" he laughs and I poke him in his arm before kissing him.  
I quickly slip on my heels and laugh while Tobias looks at me longingly.  
"After the cake." I whisper in his ear and we walk down to the cafeteria hand in hand.

We get to the cafeteria late again and everybody looks at us. Christina clears her throat and we all fall quiet.  
"Okay, Will and I have a little announcement.." she starts and stops to think about her words. Well look at that, the Candor doesn't know what to say I think to myself. Will puts her arm around her and nods to her.  
"We are expecting a baby!" she blurts out cheerfully and the whole table just bursts out in our own little Dauntless cheering, including feet stomping, hand clapping and cheering. Then the questions blurt out from all sides and Christina and Will are overwhelmed by people, even strangers who just wanted to know what was going on over here.

"Okay shut it!" Christina snaps and everybody calms down. A few people walk away since they don't really belong to our friends and Christina takes Will's hand.  
"One question at a time." Will says and looks at Christina the way I know Tobias looks at me.  
"How far along are you?" Marlene asks, being the nurse she is.  
"Well almost two months now, I'm not showing though." She puts her hands on her belly, flat as always. A lot more questions follow and Tobias glances at me.  
"You already knew?" he whispers to me and I nod.  
"She told me a few days ago but asked me not tell anyone." He pouts.  
"Not even me?" I laugh.  
"No not even you." He kisses me and I kiss him back, even though I never really like to kiss in public. Guess my intimacy fear is gone now.  
"Hey, get a room you two!" Uriah shouts over the chatter to us and Tobias just simply throws a knife at him. Of course he didn't aim to hit but Uriah flinched.  
"Pansycake!" I yell and everyone laughs with me.


	5. Chapter 5

***AN***

**So this is a biiiigg chapter :D  
Had a little trouble writing it but hope you like it! Please review! And if there is anything you would like to happen in the story just say it and i'll see what i can do!**

"You think we can go through my fear landscape today? Tori gave me the morning off and I want to prepare for the initiates that'll come soon." I ask while Tobias and I are getting dressed.  
"Yeah, I can ask Christina to cover me in the control room, it's not like there is much going on." He nods and puts on his boots. We run down the paths to the cafeteria to find Christina and Lynn just getting up to get to work.  
"Hey Christina, can you cover my shift this morning? It's not that hard, you'll just have to watch two screens at once." She shakes her head.  
"Of course, then I'll finally have something to do!" she laughs and waves at me.  
"You two going somewhere?" she insinuates and raises one eyebrow. I really want to punch her in the face right now but Tobias only laughs.  
"Tris wants to go through her fear landscape again. See is anything has changed the past few months." He explains and I nod. Christina shivers.  
"Well go ahead, I'm not going in the voluntarily!" she shakes her head and we watch her and Lynn walk up to the chasm.

Tobias takes my hand and we run up to the simulation rooms. There are already two syringe boxes placed next to the computer.  
"Are you coming with me?" I ask as he puts some information in the computer. He walks over to me with the syringes and wipes some hair out of my face.  
"Of course. Now, on three.." he gives me one of the syringes and takes one himself.  
"One.. Two.. Three.." on three we both push down on the syringes and the fluid rushes into my body. After a few seconds it gets dark. I can feel Tobias next to me.  
"Be brave Tris." He whispers and I smile.

As soon as the darkness goes away I squint my eyes at the sun. Great, those freaking crows again. I look next to me where Tobias was standing but he's gone. "Tobias!" I scream out and spin around, seeing him a few feet away, lying on his stomach with the crows all over him. They are pecking at his clothes, their sharp nails digging in his skin. I try to shoo them off but they are too big to hit. I scream in frustration and start kicking the birds with all the power in me. Then another batch of crows flies down and start pecking at my skin, my face, my arms. I feel them everywhere and they push me into the ground. Tears start rolling down my face as I see a pick peck at Tobias's eyes. Then I get calmer.  
"This. Isn't. Real." I keep repeating that to myself until I feel Tobias hugging me.  
"Shhh, shhh it's over. Tris, it's over. It's not real. They're gone!" he squeezes my shoulder and I nod.

Once I look up to him I notice my feet are getting wet. Shit, the water tank. Tobias looks at the glass walls and I see his chest breathing heavily. Great, this is my fear but also his fear.  
The water quickly rises to my thighs and I take his hands.  
"Listen to me, I know how to break this box but you have to trust me. We have to let the water reach the rood or it won't work. I've done it before. Trust me." I say quickly since the water reaches my chest already. "Be brave Tobias." I whisper before I take a big breath of air and the water reaches the roof of the box. I start kicking, hitting and punching the glass but nothing works. Why doesn't it work? It worked before. I panic and try to find another way out as it is already hurting me to keep my breath in. I think quickly and crouch in the water, looking for the gun I just imagined in the right corner of this box. I pick it up and just hope it fires under water.  
I quickly pull the trigger and the glass shatters. I kick it a few times and we are thrown out with the water.

I gasp for air and touch around me for Tobias. But all I feel is water. All I see is water. We're already in the next fear. As far as I can see there's water. I see Tobias at some distance of me, looking around puzzled of where he is. I swim to him and just when I get to him I feel the water getting wilder. I notice there is a large wave coming right at us and gasp for air before it hits me. The wave hits me so hard the air is getting smashed out of my lungs and I feel the water sliding down my throat. Tobias just holds me and I try to calm my heart rate, since I won't overcome this fear as easily as the other two.

We stand for a moment before Tobias realizes where we are.  
"This is an Abnegation house." He says looking around.  
"My bedroom looks exactly the same as this one." I nod and the figures in front of the window are already coming.  
"Yep, but this is mine. Now I need you to trust me again. I'm going to shove you in the closet. There is a shotgun in the wall. But the closet is small." I say as I push him to the door of the closet. I feel his heart rate race up as we enter the closet and the dark figures without faces storm in the room. I let out a little scream but pull myself together, touch the wall and my fingers reach the cold metal of the shotgun. I just grab it and start shooting like a mad man, or woman in this case.

When the room gets quiet we are immediately in a big light room. I know this room. I try to grab Tobias tight to me but he's not there. I turn around and see the unknown woman and before I notice it there is a gun in my hand pointing at Tobias. Tears run down my cheeks. I can't do this. I can't shoot him. I just can't. I'd rather die.

I look up. That's it. I quickly turn the gun in my hand and hear Tobias scream. The unknown woman runs toward me but I just quickly fire the gun and the room goes black again.  
I wake to Tobias cradling me in his arms, tears are in his eyes.  
"Why did you do that? I had to watch you kill yourself for me. Don't ever do that again!" he almost yells at me and now it's my turn to comfort him.  
"Tobias, it's not real. I didn't kill myself!" I say, tears still running down my eyes.  
"But it _felt_ so real.." he sobs and then pulls himself together.  
"Well, at least you don't have the last fear anymore." He picks up my chin in his hand and presses a soft kiss to my mouth.  
"We'll have to call you Six from now on." He laughs and I hug him.  
"Four and Six, yeah, I like that." I say and close my eyes.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm sorry I'm not updating a lot lately!

I'm really busy with work at the moment, I get home at 6.30, then have to go to the barn to take care of my horse and then I get back around 9 or 10, so I don't really feel like writing haha.  
Next week I only have to work for two days so then I'll hopefull have time to update a few times!

Love you guys, I really need your motivation to continue on writing!

Goodnight 3


	7. Chapter 6

**Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week! But like I said, I've been really busy with work, now that's over I kind of started seeing this guy so yeah :')  
Well actually we are just texting constantly since i haven't met him before but we are going to meet up on saturday! I'm excited!  
Well enjoy your chapter, had trouble starting it but then it just like WOOSHH rained down on my keyboard :D  
Love you, thanks for the support! Please review 3**

"Tris, honey, wake up." Tobias says, whispering in my ear. He gently kisses my neck and collarbone and I moan.  
"I don't want to." I whisper back and pull him closer to me, kissing him heavily. I feel him slime as he runs his hands up my thigh. I skip a breath and he laughs while he rolls off me.  
"Today's choosing day!" he says while he pulls the blankets off me. I moan and push myself up.  
"Fine. You're gonna regret it though." I walk to the bathroom and make sure my hips are swinging.  
"I'll make it up to you!" he shouts at me and I laugh.  
"You better!" I yell at him and get dressed. He's right. We have to be on time today. The initiates are coming. Tobias told me all about how everything goes. I already know there are only two transfers ever that changed from Abnegation to Dauntless. I didn't have to guess what their names were.

It's also very in common for Amity to transfer to Dauntless, but it has happened before. Most of the transfers are from Candor and Erudite. Dauntless born initiates almost always stay in Dauntless, but sometimes they choose another faction.  
"How many initiates do you think we will get this year?" I ask Tobias as we walk down to the cafeteria.  
"Don't know. It always depends. We have twelve Dauntless born choosing, plus the transfers who are usually around six to ten. I'm not sure we only get to keep ten of them this year. I overheard max say we are running low on members." Tobias explains and we both grab a muffin and some sandwiches for on the way. We are supposed to be at the choosing ceremony. And after that we get to bring the initiates with us.

This year's host is Candor, so we enter the large black and white building. People are staring at us, probably because we are Dauntless and holding hands. Usually only Amity hold hands in public. I smile a little and push myself a little closer to Tobias, putting my arm around his waist.

We take place in the section of Dauntless and listen to Jack Kang while he starts his speech. Tobias plays with my hair and I shiver when he starts tickling my neck. People look back at us and I giggle quietly. Tobias stops and we both grin and listen.

"Now, since we always start the other way around, why not change it up this year? First one to choose: Elizabeth Admire." Jack says and the room falls silent. Grey clothing starts to move and a petite blonde girl in a grey dress walks up to the stage, taking the knife in hand and letting the drop of blood fall on the grey stones.  
"Elizabeth Admire: Abnegation!" Jack shouts.  
"What a surprise." Tobias whispers and I nod. I know almost no one form Abnegation transfers. That would be a selfish thing to do. I did it. I am selfish.  
"Eric Adkinson!" a boy in blue appears in front of the bows. He seems to doubt himself, hovering his hands over two of the bowls. Then the drop of blood falls on the glass. "Candor!" the room gets noisy, not Dauntless riot but noisy. The second one to choose and the first one to transfer. Takes some guts.

A few names go by and we stomp out feet once for a Dauntless born girl choosing Dauntless, I believe her name is Zoey. A Candor boy transfers to Dauntless, his name is Greg. More names are called and I'm beginning to get bored when an Amity girl with red hair walks up. She walks straight to the knife and holds her hand above the burning coals.  
"Hope Langley, Dauntless!" Jack shouts and we all shout and stomp our feet. Hope seems to have lost her courage and quietly sits down on the front row, not looking anyone in the eye. I see a woman in red getting out of her chair and walking out of the room, crying. I feel bad for her, it was probably her mother. I know how hard it is to make that decision. To leave your family.

We end up with ten of twelve Dauntless born and six transfers. We run of madly havocking to the train and we gather up before it arrives.  
"Okay listen up, the train will be here any second. Now, ten of you have done this before. The ones who haven't, be careful, fast and don't fall back. If you don't make it on the train, you're faction less." Tobias switches into Four, and I copy his position, looking strong and powerful.  
"Here it comes! Grab a handle if you're not flexible enough to jump in it in one go!" I shout and start running, grabbing Tobias' hand and lunging my body to the left as soon as the train appears next to me. Tobias lands next to me and after a minute we watch outside and see everyone made it onto the train. Last year we left someone behind. Factionless after five minutes.

After a few minutes the Dauntless rooftop begins to come closer.  
"Listen up guys! You will have to jump. If you are not strong, jump out as soon as the edge is visible, that's the closest you'll get. The longer you wait, the bigger the gap gets and the more likely you are to fall to your imminent and unpreventable death. Now, you'll have a minute to prepare." I shout over the sound of the wind. I feel excited. I haven't jumped out of the train at this point in exactly a year. The edge slides across the first car of the train and I see black and blue jumping. More black as it reaches the second car and then a flash of white and red. Then it's only me and Tobias and two of the Dauntless born. One of them is Zoey. I look her in the eye. "Jump!" I scream as I launch my body forward and run a few steps next to Tobias as we reach the rooftop. All the transfers fell over, most of the Dauntless born too, but a few managed to stay up. I see Zoey and another Dauntless born girl jump out at the last second, rolling over the gravel, scraping their skin and clothes.

Tobias doesn't allow me to check on them but instead pulls me to the other side of the roof, where initiates have gathered and are staring down the enormous hole. Tobias jumps on the ledge of the building and I don't even feel nervous when he does it. He knows what he does.

"Well, as you might have figured, you will have to jump. I won't tell you what's on the bottom. Even the Dauntless born don't know it, we only use this entrance once a year.  
"But it is safe right?" the Candor girl asks, she has pale skin and bright blonde hair. Tobias just rolls his eyes, not even answering and I snigger a little.  
"What's so funny hot stuff?" one of the Candor boys asks and grins at me. Before Tobias can even think my hand is up his throat, lifting him up the ground.  
"First of all, I am your instructor. I decide whether you stay or become faction less. Second, my name is not "hot stuff", it's Six." I put him down and stare him dead in the eye while he rubs his throat. The Dauntless born are all smiling. They know I'm not to be played with.  
"And if you cannot behave I will personally kick the living daylight out of you." Tobias adds as he folds his arms over his chest.

Now everyone just stares at us.  
"Now that I can continue," I start  
"My name is Six, this is Four, we are your instructors. You will meet the others down there, now who," I stop getting interrupted.  
"What, Six and Four? You have numbers as names? That's weird." The Candor girl blurts out.  
"Seriously, always the Candor. Every freaking year you people ask that question. Just shut it or you will not make it into Dauntless very easy." Tobias is beginning to lose his temper so I just stand next to him and cross my arms over my chest too.

"I want someone to jump now, within ten seconds. I don't care who it is. Just jump or I will throw you off!" I threaten and start counting. One of the Dauntless born boys just shrugs his shoulders, jumps over the ledge facedown and spreads his arms on his way down. They all look over the ledge in pure horror.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tobias shouts and they all start jumping.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay this is a really small chapter, but I wanted to make the next piece a little bigger and it would have been huge if I put it all together. But that's why you get it already :D**

So in order of jumping we now have:  
1\. Pierce – Dauntless born  
2\. Abby – Dauntless born  
3\. Zoey – Dauntless born  
4\. Jace – Erudite born  
5\. Damon – Dauntless born  
6\. Izara – Dauntless born  
7\. Hope – Amity born  
8\. Chloe – Candor born  
9\. Harley – Dauntless born  
10\. Priscilla – Erudite born  
11\. Porter – Dauntless born  
12\. Kane – Dauntless born  
13\. Greg – Candor born  
14\. Ace – Dauntless born  
15\. Tyra – Dauntless born  
16\. Lucas – Candor born

Tobias and I jump last together and we meet up with Christina, Uriah and the initiates.  
"Okay initiates!" Uriah starts.  
"Dauntless born go with me and Christina, transfers with Four and Six, you'll be trained separately for the first period, since the Dauntless born have an advantage in this stage." He continues and Christina steps forward.  
"Transfers, you better work your butt off in this stage, because it is mainly physical. Fighting, shooting, knife throwing and that kind of stuff."

"Now first we will go have lunch, follow us up to the cafeteria." I say as we all run up the paths. As we enter the cafeteria I turn around.  
"You can eat whatever you want. You will eat here three times a day for the next few weeks. Don't be late, or there will be nothing left. They eat like pigs here. After lunch we will take the transfers on a tour and Dauntless born can go to the dormitory already. Now go off." I say, waving my hands at them and pulling Tobias to the counter to get food.

Once we sit down at our regular table Christina pokes me with her fork.  
"What was all that with the Candor kid?" she laughs.  
"He tried to hit on me, so I hit him." I say with a grin on my face.  
"And after that Four threatened to kick the living daylight out of him so I guess he'll back off now, he seemed pretty scared." I shrug my shoulders and everyone laughs.  
"He nearly pissed his pants! What a pansycake! Last jumper too!" Uriah adds.  
I see a flask of red coming at us and look over to see Hope scuffling toward us.

"Hey uhm Six, I was hoping I could sit with you guys, they won't let me sit with them and the rest of the tables are full.." she says quietly, with a blush on her face.  
"Yeah sure, come on!" I say as I scoot over and she puts the plate down with a sigh.  
"That was a pretty brave thing to do today Hope."I say to her and she gets a glow in her eyes.  
"Was that you mother after?" I ask while no one is listening. She shakes her head. "It was my aunt, she raised me because both my parents are dead. I was the only one she had left but I couldn't life that fake happy life anymore. It's just not me." She says, pushing a piece of cake from one side of the plate to another. I see Tobias lurching at it and stomp his arm.  
"Let the girl eat her cake dammid!" I scold at him and he grins.

"Don't mention it, he's obsessed with cake. I'm sorry about your parents. I know how you feel, not feeling at home in your faction. You will here, I'm sure of it." I say with a smile and she looks at me. She is taller than me but has no muscles, just like I didn't have when I got here.  
"Did you transfer too?" she asks and I nod.  
"I'll tell you later." She nods and we all eat our lunch in silence.

The Dauntless born follow Christina and Uriah to their dormitory and we take the transfers on a tour. We stop at the chasm.  
"Okay listen up. This is the chasm. Every year people think it is a good idea to jump in it. Believe me it's not. You won't get out alive. The water will smash you body into the rocks and tear you apart. So not think you are brave if you jump, you are just a coward if you do." Tobias says and he squeezes my shoulder. He knows I think about Al every time I walk past here. What if I would have forgiven him? Would he still be alive now?

We finish the tour without too much Candor comments and show them the dormitory.  
"You might want to change. There is a store up the paths of the pit, go buy new clothes and get rid of the old ones, you don't need other colors than black here." Tobias says.  
"You are dismissed for the day, tomorrow training starts at eight so be on time." I say and as we walk outside Tobias kisses me and leans into my ear.  
"How about we skip dinner tonight." He blows gently in my ear and I laugh, grabbing his arm and running back to our apartment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Whoa you guys are amazing, I have so many followers and favorites!**  
**Who would have figured!? Not me obviously :')**

At around six we get up and go get breakfast in de cafeteria. No one is up at this time a day except for Christina and Uriah.  
"Where did you leave Will?" I ask jokingly and she laughs.  
"He was a late shift today so he will start this afternoon. I let him sleep in, he can use it." She explains and I nod. She is wearing a loose sweater today. She is already starting to show her baby belly a bit but doesn't want the initiates to know it yet.  
At seven we all walk to the training rooms, where Dauntless born and transfers will be trained separately. Even though Christina was a transfer too she will train the Dauntless born with Uriah and Tobias and I will take the transfers.  
"Be careful okay?" I say to Christina and touch her arm. Uriah pats me on the back.  
"No worries Tris. Erhm, Six. I will look after her. Will would kill me if I didn't." he winks at me and we walk the other way.

Tobias and I start with putting up everything and when we're done the initiates are not here yet, so we decide to fight each other. We are really challenged to each other. He's big, strong and smart but I am small, very fast and flexible. We just jump around throwing punches and kicks at each other without even hitting the other. When he jumps up for a kick I duck beneath him and push him into the ground and kiss him.  
"I win." I say triumphant and he rolls me over and kisses me back. We hear someone clear their throat behind us and jump up, the initiates are here. I didn't even see them coming in. I see the Candor kid who hit on me, I believe his name was Lucas, looking in disgust. Good, now at least he knows I'm taken.

"Well, now that you've had your entertainment for today, we will get started. First stage is shooting, knife throwing and fighting. Today will be shooting until lunch, and after lunch we will continue with the knife throwing. Tomorrow will be the same and then you will go through a few days of fighting." Four walks around while I walk to the table with the guns.  
"You will each pick one gun and stand in front of the target. Six will show you how it's done and you will go next." I pick up a small gun and walk up to one target.  
"Should I go easy or expert mode?" I laugh and look at Tobias. He seems to think about it.  
"You can show off if you want." He just waves his hand and I laugh while I pull a blindfold out of my pocket.  
"Will you?" he walks up to me and adjusts the blindfold. Then he spins me around a few times, lets me go and I shoot immediately. The initiates fall silent and I lift up the blindfold. Right through the middle.  
"Who's next?" I ask excited.  
"Oh come on, you won't have to do it blindfolded. Grab a gun and pick a target. NOW!" Tobias shouts and they all rush to the table. Lucas seems to be a show off even though he was last jumper. He picks up the gun and walks to the target next to me. He just looks me over and starts shooting.

He hits the target once, but far from a lethal place. I just hold back a laugh while Tobias doesn't even care to hold it in. He just laughs and I walk away, inspecting the others.  
Hope is the last one to pick a target and she just stands there, not certain what to do. This must be unnatural for her. She was Amity all her life, and was raised to loathe all kinds of violence. I walk up to her.  
"I know it must be hard for you, but try it like this." I say as I place my feet on shoulder with and take the gun in both hands. I fire and it hits dead centre, like usual. I'm pleased. Exactly a year ago I wasn't even able to hit the target once. Now I do it blindfolded.  
Hope copies my position and fires the gun with a little hesitation. The bullet hits the target, not very far from the center. She looks at me with glowing eyes and I pat her back before I walk away.

Tobias hugs me from behind while we watch the initiates shoot at the targets.  
"They're pretty good." He mentions.  
"Well except for Lucas obviously." He grins and I laugh with him. I look at the clock and see it is almost lunch time.  
"Okay everyone, put the guns back and go eat lunch. Be back in an hour, we will start the knife throwing. I suggest you pick up the pace Candor, or you'll be cut first." I sneer at Lucas and his eyes get big.  
"What do you mean cut first?" he asks almost afraid and the rest joins behind him, all looking worried.  
"We are not sure if we are allowed to let sixteen initiates in this year. How many we can let in doesn't depend on us but on the leaders. We will discuss with them tonight. Now go eat." Tobias waves them off and we walk after them.

At lunch Hope sits with us again. Nobody really says anything about it and I can see she is glad about it. But I can't help but ask her why. I always have been this curious. I was a lousy Abnegation member.  
"Hope, I really can't help but ask, but why don't you sit with the other initiates?" I ask quietly, so no one will hear us talking about it.  
"They don't like me. Because I'm Amity. They all just cling together. I tried making friend with the Candor girl but she just ignores me." She looks down sad. I've never seen an Amity look sad.

I look up to see the Dauntless initiates storming in and running to their table. Christina and Will are coming up to us, so there won't be enough place for all of us to sit.  
"Why don't you go sit with the Dauntless born? I think you will like one of the girls, Zoey, the others are nice too. Dauntless don't really care about the other factions so just try and make friends with them. They can show you cool stuff around!" I try to convince her to make friends. She won't last long in Dauntless without friends. She just nods her head and makes her way over there.  
I see her taking to one of them and they all nod and scoot over to make room for her. I smile and just in time slap Tobias' fingers while he was on his way of stealing my cake.  
"Four! You son of a!" I scream while he just laughs and when I look down on my plate the cake is gone and Uriah is sitting in front of me stuffing it in his face.  
"God I hate both of you, you know that!" I slap him on his arm and sit back down, looking at my empty cake dish.


	10. Authors Note 2

Damn guys I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in almost two weeks.

It's crazy, I know..

I will try to update asap but I'm just soooo busy. I'm working my ass off, and have to do so many things in between, before and after that writing kinda gets pushed aside.  
I also started reading(Happy Potter ftw) again, so that's not helping either :')  
Bought a new laptop tonight so I will put over the files tomorrow and start writing. I PROMISE I will update this weekend. Or you can come get me and force me :D

Good news, next week I'll only have to work three days so i'll write a lot then!

Goodnight guys, you are great, thanks for waiting 3


	11. Chapter 9

**OKAY I PROMISED. SEE? :D**

**Haha i told you! Sorry for the delay, but I've just been really busy and i've had a lot of stuff going on, last few weeks i haven't been really happy and then everything i write comes out crap so hope you like this since it's not my best work but i promised you that i would update this weekend so :)**

**it's short i know :(**

A few days go by with the initiates and I have noticed Hope is getting friends with the Dauntless born. Though in training she often stays apart of the other transfers. I can't really blame her, they are all pretty mean. Only Priscilla will talk to her sometimes but she keeps het distance since she doesn't want to get picked on by the others.

She will only have to deal with them a few more days, then the fear landscapes begin and they are all mixed. Today they will be fighting each other. They have been practicing on the punching bags and we Tobias and I are pairing them up now.  
There are six transfers this year, so it's easy pairing. Once we are done the initiates come in and see the mats in the middle of the room.

"Okay listen up!" Tobias shouts.  
"You will be fighting each other today. Since there's only six of you, everyone will go twice today, unless you can't fight anymore." I add and Tobias nods.  
"Lucas will be fighting Jace." I try to hide my smile. We did that on purpose, Jace showed he can really throw a few good punches and Lucas just sucks so we wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his face.  
"Hope will fight Priscilla." I say, since they are similar in body type so they both make an equal chance.  
"And that leaves Chloe with Greg." Tobias points his head to the mats.  
"Lucas and Jace, go ahead." They walk up and get into position. After a few minutes, Lucas is down with probably a broken nose.  
"Told you, you need to work on blocking you face. Go see Will and come back after lunch." I wave him off and nod approving to Jace.

Just when Hope walks up to the center I whisper. "Go low." And pat her on the shoulder. She looks confused for a second but then she understands. They start of and both throw a few good punches in but Priscilla is not as flexible as Hope, so when she goes in for a kick, Hope jumps down, leaps under Priscilla's leg and knocks her over. She jams her knee in Priscilla's stomach and she coughs up a little blood.  
"That's it, thank you. Priscilla, please go after Lucas." Tobias nods and I smile at Hope, she smiles bright and wipes her red hair out of her face.

Last to go before lunch are Chloe and Greg. They last the longest but Chloe wipes Greg down with ease and kicks his side when he tries to get up. They don't really get badly injured so we go to lunch. Lucas is already there but Priscilla is just coming in. She doesn't look to good.

After lunch Will tells me Priscilla shouldn't be fighting anymore today and I nod. While we get back to the training room I take Tobias apart.  
"I think we should let Hope fight Lucas. It would damage his ego and she can totally take him." I say and glance over at the six of them. Hope stands a few feet apart from the rest, as usual. Tobias nods and I walk over to them.

"Priscilla can't fight today so we will shift the rest of you. Greg, you also won't fight anymore. Don't worry, you did very well before lunch." I say and Tobias stands next to me, resting his long, narrow fingers on my hip.  
"Chloe will fight Jace first, then Hope will take on Lucas." There is laughter from the group and I broaden my shoulders, walking up to Lucas. Even though I'm small, he looks stunned.  
"What's so funny Lucas? Afraid you'll lose to a girl?" I ask in a dangerous instructor voice, placing my hands on my hips so I look even broader. Tobias gets behind me and now Lucas scuffles back. I laugh at him.  
"Look Four, he's afraid of you." Tobias laughs with me.  
"You should show him he should be more afraid of you, but we want to keep him in one piece, don't we?" I nod and grin evilly.

"Now, Chloe, Jace, will you?" they walk up and Jace knocks out Chloe pretty fast but he's much bigger that Chloe so we send her to the infirmary.  
"Well? What are you waiting for pansycake?" I shout at Lucas when I see Hope is already on the mats. She wants to get this over with. I can't blame her, but she shouldn't be afraid.

"Okay go!" I say and step a little closer, Hope needs my support here. Lucas throws in a desperate punch but she easily avoids him. She goes in for a kick but Lucas grabs her leg and pulls her down. Her eyes shift to me and my hands make a rolling-over sing. She nods and when his leg comes down to her stomach she turns around and instead of jumping up she grabs his leg instead, pulling him to the ground too.

Now she jumps up and just stars beating the crap out of him. Tobias and I look at each other, both knowing we should take them apart but we don't. We let her get a few good punches and kicks in before Tobias shouts.  
"Okay that's it! Hope, leave him in one piece, you'll have plenty of opportunities to kick his butt again." He grins a little and I pat Hope on the back.  
"Good job. You are all dismissed for today." I say and look back on Lucas, still laying on the ground, moaning and cursing.


	12. Chapter 10

**I'M EXTREMELY SORRY  
I really am, i'm so busy with everything that writing kinda gets put aside.. i also have very little motivation and inspiration and i don't wanna dissapoint you guys..  
You are AMAZING!  
Thank you for your support, your patience and your kind words, i REALLY appreciate them 3**

Uriah runs up to us as we walk out of the training room, today was the last day of physical training and tomorrow we'll start with the fear landscapes.  
"Hey guys, why don't we take the initiates to my place this evening for a little Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says excited and we nod. I've played it before but our initiates haven't. Most of the Dauntless born have probably played it too.

After dinner we get up to our apartment to change. I pull on some shirts and a jacket, I'm usually the first one who has to take off some of their clothes so I take precautions. We walk down to Uriah's apartment and run into Hope, Zoey and Abby. I'm glad Hope finally found some friends. She smiles at me and we knock on the door. All the furniture has been pushed aside and there is a big table full of liqueur.  
"You can drink all you want guys, but remember we start training at eight and you don't want to be late!" I remember them as they all rush over to the table.  
"Tonight I'm Six okay?" I say to Uriah and he nods.

We all sit down on the floor in a big circle. Lucas didn't show up and a few of the Dauntless initiates also didn't come. Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna and the rest are all here too so we are with twenty something in Uriah's small apartment living room. It's pretty crowded but very cozy too.

"Okay my place, I start off! Four my friend," Uriah looks at Four and I hear him grunt.  
"Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks and he laughs.  
"Candor."  
"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts and Tobias yells back at him.  
"I will pansycake you little shit, now come on." He then laughs and I know he doesn't mean it, he just wants to act Four-ish around the initiates.  
"What's a pansycake?" I hear Hope ask on my other side. I hadn't even noticed her sitting next to me.  
"It's an old Dauntless swear word, something like pussy, nobody really uses it anymore but Uriah loves it." I explain and she laughs.  
"What's your real name?" Uriah asks and Tobias just immediately takes a shot and shakes his head.  
"Every freaking time guys, come up with something new for once." He sighs and Uriah laughs.  
"Does anybody in Dauntless actually know your name?" Zeke asks.  
"Yes." As he says it a few heads turn to me and I look at my hands plucking on a string of my jeans.  
"Seriously? Not even me? I'm shocked." Zeke says muddled.  
"I'm sorry bro, I just don't want to think about my past every time I hear that name." Tobias shrugs his shoulders and then continues the game.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?" after a few turns I'm up, Christina just ran around the pit with her shirt over her head and I'm next.  
"Uhm, Candor." I really don't feel like running around half naked right now.  
"Have you and Four done the thing by now?" she asks and I turn as red as a tomato.  
"CHRIS!" I just shout out and nod, hiding my face and blood red cheeks in my palms. Tobias looks at me confused and I whisper that I'll explain later.

About two hours later most of the initiates and some of the members too have gone home and it just me, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Hope, Zoey, Porter and Pierce left.  
"Okay guys we're gonna step it up a nudge. No more shots, but stripping from now on. Next game will be 'Never have I Ever'" Zeke laughs and Hope looks terrified at me. "Don't worry; it's a normal thing around here. But next time, wear layers." I wink and show her the three shirts I'm wearing.

"Marlene, you start!" Zeke says and she thinks about it for a while.  
"Never have I ever swam naked." She laughs and everyone takes of a piece of clothing but her and Zeke. Next one is Shauna.  
"Never have I ever been passed out at a party." Tobias, Hope and me take off a piece of clothing. Hope is already in her bra and I feel guilty for her, maybe I should have warned her upfront. I'm next so I think of something safe for her.  
"Never have I ever.. jumped out of a moving train." I say and they all just stare at me.  
"What?" I say and look at Hope, she looks at me with a face of gratitude and I smile.  
"Never have I ever kissed someone at the bottom of the Chasm." Tobias is a little less gracious and just blurts it out. Everyone takes of some clothing but me and Tobias. We just grin a little.

Not very long after everyone is stripped to their underwear and having trouble sitting up straight.  
"Okay guys, we're going home. Training at eight tomorrow." I point to the remaining initiates and waggle to the door, dragging Tobias with me.  
"Good night!" I shout and pull the door behind us.  
"I'm so gonna kill Chris tomorrow." I sigh and we stumble up our way to our apartment.


	13. Chapter 11

**So this is HUGE :')**

**Tell me what you think of Hope's POV. You like it? Want more of it or just want me to keep it to Tris' POV?  
Also, lets see who can guess all of the fears :)  
Some are pretty obvious and similar to other persons' fears but that was intentional :)  
Hope you enjoy!**

I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs. I slowly blink a few times and turn around. Tobias is gone. I push myself up and feel a sting in my head. Oh yeah. I've been drinking.  
"Tobias?" I wait a few seconds but hear nothing. When I look over to the clock I see it's ten past eight. I cuss and ignore the pain in my head while I grab some clothes and put them on.

When I'm almost ready to run out the door I notice a note on the dinner table.  
_Tris,  
I know I didn't wake you and you are probably mad at me for that,  
but I just couldn't. You looked so peaceful...  
I made you breakfast. Don't come running down like a maniac, Chris, Uri and me will manage.  
Love, 4.  
_I smile a little, I know he meant good but he was right, I'm still mad he didn't wake me up.

Slowly I eat my breakfast and then walk to the fear landscape rooms. They are close to our apartment and when I walk up to the door I can hear Tobias and Christina talking.  
They both look at me when I pull the door open.  
"Hello love, had a good sleep?" Tobias asks and he kisses my forehead. I immediately let go of my madness and smile.  
"Yeah, except for the headache I'm fine. Chris, can I talk to you outside please?" she nods and walks after me.  
"Why on earth would you ask that question yesterday? In front of all those people! Really?" I scold at her and her dark brown eyes get bigger.  
"Well, it's not like anyone knew what I was talking about." She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Oh really? The only one who wasn't getting it was Four, and I had to tell him when we got home." She laughs.  
"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. So what if they know you had sex, you really think the rest of them are all some kind of Holy Virgin Mary? This is Dauntless Tris, most teenagers are more experienced than you might think." She winks at me and I agree.

We go back in and I see the Dauntless born boy Harley just getting out of his landscape. Uriah pats him on the back and letting him out of the room.  
"Obviously not Divergent," Tobias mutters.  
"Took him over half an hour. Twelve fears."Christina writes it down and we see Uriah bring in Hope. I am definitely going to watch this one.  
"You can go in if you want." Tobias says to me and I nod. He knows I care about Hope.  
I walk through the door and Hope smiles at me.  
"Uri, can I do it?" I ask and he nods.  
"Sure, why not?" he hands me the syringe and the wires. I start placing the wires onto Hope's skin and then place the syringe to her neck.  
"Be brave, Hope." I whisper to her ear, only loud enough for her to hear and watch her go under the simulation.

_HOPE'S POV  
_"Be brave, Hope." Tris whispers to me as the darkness kicks in. I have no idea what is going to happen. Uriah told us we will be facing our worst fears in this stage and warned us we might go crazy. I don't know what to do. Uriah told us to slow our heart rate to get on with the fear but I have no clue how to do that.

The darkness slowly fades away and I feel the wind rushing around me. I slowly open my eyes and my heart seems to stop. I am a hundred feet up a building and there is no way I can get out of here. I peak over the ledge and swallow. Crap this is high. I look around me, walk all over the place to find a way out and walk back to the ledge again. Then there seems to be a bright moment in my head.  
"This isn't real." I whisper to myself as I stare down to the pavement. Come on, I've jumped off a building before. I just have to think there will be nets this time too.

Before I know I jump and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for my body to hit the pavement but it doesn't. Confused, I open my eyes and notice the pavement and the streets are gone. I am now in some kind of room. I took around for a few seconds until I notice the walls coming towards me. My breathing gets heavier as I run to the only door in the room, but by the time I get there, the walls have come in on it and it is gone. The ceiling is coming down now too.  
I panic as the room gets smaller and smaller. I crawl into a ball and try to get my rushing breathing a little steadier. Just when I thought the walls would crush me they stop.

I keep still, hoping this fear landscape will be over soon, but then I hear voices. A lot of voices. Unknown voices. I open my eyes and see hundreds of people around me, all talking. I get up on my feet and look around. Everyone is talking, it's driving me nuts. I try to walk out of the crowd but the people don't move. It looks like there are getting more people every second and I can't move anymore, there are just too many…

Then the voices stop, all of them. I sigh and suddenly smell an awful decomposing smell. I turn around the big square I'm on and see most of the people that were just talking laying there. Dead. I let out a small scream and back up until my foot hits something. I turn and see I just kicked another dead body. Everywhere I look are dead people. My heart is beating like a maniac but even though it smells really bad I try to inhale and exhale deeply.

It seems to work, the darkness kicks in again. I sigh. Maybe it's over now? Apparently not.  
This time I'm in a classroom. I know this place, it is the detention room at school. I swallow. I've been in here a lot.  
A dark figure comes in and demands me to sit down. I quietly do what I'm asked but shiver. The dark figure takes out a ruler and smashes it on the desk.  
"You Amity punk think it is okay to not do your homework right? You were too busy running around plucking apples and singing songs right?" the voice yells and tirades on. I instinctly pull my hands under the desk but the dark figure yells even harder and demands me to put them on the desk again.  
He then proceeds to hit my fingers with the wooden ruler until I can't feel them and the tears are running down my face.

By the time I realize I've moved on to the next fear I am in another room. It's a room in Dauntless. I look around and see another figure coming at me from the dark. Not as scary this time, and it looks like a normal boy. But he takes my hand and smiles at me. I'm confused, what does he want from me?

He pushes himself close to me and I back up. He just walks with me and I keep walking until my back hits the wall. He pushes me into the wall and starts kissing me. I try to push him off but he's too strong. I jam my knee up his crotch and the boy disappears.  
The room changes. It's my bedroom. I swallow; I don't even have to think about what is coming next. I just close my eyes and cross my arms in front of my chest.  
"Hope," says a dark and deep voice. I shiver.  
"It's for your own good." The voice mutters and I feel myself getting pushed to the bed and getting undressed. Tears run down my face but I've learnt do keep myself quiet.  
I concentrate on my breathing and try to forget the pain rushing all through my body.

"Hey, hey, Hope, it's me. It's okay!" Tris' voice wakes me up and I feel my face wet from the tears. Once I see her face I break down and she hugs me.  
"Shhh everything is okay. It was not real, it's just a simulation." She pats over my hair and lets me sob onto her shoulder.  
"Come on, we'll go for a walk to calm down." She says and I nod. I wipe my tears with the sleeve of my sweater and try not to make eye contact with Four and Christina. Four looks at me with a face I cannot describe and Christina just looks at me like I'm some kind of kicked puppy.


	14. Chapter 12

**Well you probably assumed i was dead. Can't blame you really..**

**Just have been so busy and when i finally got time i don't have any inspiration. I hate this chapter. i hate everything i write at the moment. SO FRUSTRATING. Please forgive me :3**

_Tris' POV again._

Hope and I walk out of the room. I see Tobias staring into the distance with a face I have never seen before, it makes me want to comfort him. But first I need to comfort Hope. We walk down the paths in silence, Hope walking quietly behind me, still quietly sobbing from time to time.

We get to the cafeteria, which is pretty much empty by now. We sit in a corner and Hope stares at her hands, not saying anything, but then she looks up.  
"So how did I do?" she asks, blinking away a tear.  
"Seriously? That's your only question? Well okay, if you insist. How long did you think you were under the simulation?" she thinks for a few seconds.  
"Well, if I have to guess, I'd say half an hour?" she shrugs and looks at her hands again.  
"Twelve minutes Hope. Twelve." I say and look her in the eye.  
"And that's a good thing?" she seems a bit confused.  
"Well yeah. You got seven fears, so that's just a bit more than a minute per fear. That's incredible. But also, it is alarming." I look around and see that even the last people have left and we are alone now.

"What was your aptitude result Hope?" I ask and she looks nervous. Bingo.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't tell anyone, but I need to know." She looks down and sighs.  
"I got Amity.. And Dauntless." She looks up doubtful, then looks down again.  
"And Candor.." she mutters beneath her breath and I stare at her. I thought I was the only one with possibilities for three of the factions. When I finally snap out of my shock I look at her again and remember her last fear.  
"You said your parents were dead, but who was that man?" she looks away immediately.  
"That was my dad. But for me, he's dead." She sniffs and wipes away a tear. I nod and take her hand in mine.  
"You don't have to act tough around me, we are friends, you can trust me. Just tell me. I know what you are going through, and believe me, it helps when you talk about it." She looks up quite shocked.  
"You were abused too?" she asks.  
"No, no not me. But.. Someone I know." She looks at me but then figures she doesn't want to ask questions and starts talking.

"My mom died when I was about eleven years old. She was very ill for a long time and passed away. Our whole family was in shock, I mean we were Amity, that's a big happening. But my dad, he couldn't take it. He started drinking. First a little bit, but later he would come home completely wasted. I had to take care of myself; sometimes there wouldn't even be money for groceries so I would eat at my friends' houses or something. They all had pity for me. But one day he found another cure for his sorrows. He had started noticing my body was changing, growing in all the 'right' places.." she pauses for a moment and I say nothing, giving her time.

"In the beginning it was just touching. The first few times I tried to stop him but he would just hit me so hard I would pass out. Then I had to explain the bruises. People were suspecting domestic violence so I stopped resisting. Then things became more than touching. I was miserable, I couldn't do anything or he would hit me. I tried to hide, to lock him out or other things, but that would just make it worse. The only effective way was to let him do his thing and cry after he left." She stopped talking and the tears are running down her face. I get up, walk around the table and sit next to her. I just hug her tightly and let her cry out.

After a few minutes, she straightens her back and wipes away her tears.  
"But what about the other fears, they had to be pretty stupid right?" she asks.  
"No fear is ever stupid, Hope. It is your fear and thus frightening enough for you. It doesn't mean that you're weak. Hope, you are enormously strong! Do you have any idea how rare it is to just have seven fears? And to get them over with in twelve minutes? Or to be suitable for three factions?" I say that last piece really quiet because someone just walked in.

"I know, but that sixth fear, that was weird right? I mean who's afraid of intimacy?" she looks a bit ashamed and I blush with her.  
"Me." I say and her eyes get big.  
"Well not anymore, thanks to Four I overcame my fear, and so can you. It's just a matter of time and the right guy. Believe me." She looks relieved and I pat her on the back.  
"I have to go back to the simulation room, go to your dormitory and wait for the others to come back. Most of you will not want to talk about what happened in there so that's fine." I smile at her as we walk outside and watch her go to the dormitory.

Back in the fear landscape room Porter just went in and I see Tobias looking at me. I look at Christina and Uriah but they can handle it. We step outside and he just stares at me.  
"I sent her to the dormitory. She told me about that last fear." He nods.  
"Was it her dad?" I nod.  
"Yeah, but she was way to stressed out to ask where he was now. She always said he was dead, but I'm not sure." I say and his face gets normal again.  
"Isn't it weird that she had so many fears in common with us?" he asks and I nod.  
"There's another thing, she's Divergent." I say and he agrees.  
"Yeah, we figured with seven fears in twelve minutes." He says.  
"She told me her aptitude test results." I say and he looks curious.  
"What were they?" he asks.  
"Amity of course. And Dauntless. And Candor." His eyes get big.  
"Three? I don't think anyone besides you ever got three options.  
"I know. I'll talk to her later about that. Now, how's it going? Haven't seen much today!" I say as we walk back inside.


	15. Authors Note 3: Pausing this story

Hey guys it's been a while again..

I wanted to tell you I'm going to take a break from writing for a while.  
I'm struggeling with a massive writers block and I just hate everything I write, have no inspiration etc.

I was hoping Insurgent would give me new power but unfortunally i will be pausing this story for a while. Don't know for how long, could be a few weeks, a few months or even longer. I just have to feel comfortable wiriting again..

I AM SO SORRY.

Lots of love 3


	16. Chapter 13

**WHOA. Helly guys. You remember me? :')  
Yes, I am in fact still alive and kicking lol**

**Just been REALLY busy. Got a new job about a month ago, they give me crazy work hours and stuff. Also my mom's really sick and has been in the hospital for seven weeks. Thank god she's home again since this week. So I just have a lot on my mind and I sleep really crappy so i'm basically tired 24/7.**

**BUT. I maganged to write you a little something. Hope you guys still like it and will follow again. Suggestions for storyline or plottwists are very welcome :3**

**Love you guys, that you SSOOOOO much for the support and the patience! You're awesome!**

"Good morning beautiful." I wake to the relaxing sound of Tobias' cracking morning voice and smile.  
"And you, my handsome warrior." I pull myself closer to him and bury my face in his chest. He smells like the mixture of soap and fresh air I love about him.  
I lift my head and his lips brush against mine, parting them slowly.  
"How much I love to do this with you, Trissie, we really need to get to work. Second day of fear landscape you know."

I groan.  
"We have to?" I ask with a pouty lip. Tobias laughs and kisses my forehead.  
"Yes. And if you don't get up now, I won't spoil you tonight." He winks at me and rolls over to the side of the bed. I sigh and watch him walk over to the bathroom, the muscles in his back flexing with every step. I roll my eyes and push myself out of the bed and follow him.  
"I'm joining you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I say with a pesky tone as I pull the tank top I just slept in over my head.  
He bites his lip and looks at me.  
"As if I even wanted to right now." He picks me up and kisses me longingly. I grin. Looks like I got what I wanted after all. It's so easy to turn him around. I might be mean. Probably am, but who cares?

Laughing and giggling we run up the paths to the fear landscape room. Chris and Uri are already waiting for us there.  
"There you are! We were wondering if something was wrong." Uri says and I giggle again.  
"No, nothing wrong. Nothing at all, just... Lost track of time I guess." Tobias pokes me in the side and I laugh out loud this time. Chris looks at me with a look of amusement but Uri doesn't seem to get it, somehow even making the whole thing even funnier.

"Okay, just let's begin, who's up first today?" I say as I walk over to the door with the initiates on the other side.  
"We kind of want to experiment today. Yesterday we noticed we might have a few Divergents in the group, we want to give them a little extra attention, so we'll take them last." Christina says as she looks at Uriah, who nods.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Who do you think is Divergent, except for Hope, we already know that." Tobias asks and I stop in front of the door. The initiates don't have to know this.

"Well Hope indeed, then there's Zoey and Jace who we're pretty positive about. We are not really sure about Porter and Kane though, we'll have to figure them out a little more." Uriah sums them up.  
"So that makes five out of sixteen, that's pretty much right?" Uriah nods.  
"Divergence is getting a lot more common last few years, they are testing it but they can't explain why or how it happens." Christina shrugs.

"That Matthews woman wants to list everyone up, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Who knows what they're gonna do with that information." Christina looks at Uriah.  
"I'm with Chris on that one. I don't fancy my name on some list, and I presume you and Four don't either. We need to figure out who's Divergent but don't tell it to anyone."  
We all nod our heads.  
"Okay, so first the non Divergents. Let's start with Lucas, the pansycake has most fears of them all."

Lucas indeed takes longest of them all. We chose to only do two fears at a time today, because it would take far too long if we did all of them again. Lucas gets the fear of spiders and falling off cliffs today. It actually gets pretty boring to see them all again today.  
After lunch we continue until only the five suspected Divergents are left. We start with Zoey. Yesterday she had 13 fears, today she will face the fear of drowning and being burned alive again. After her goes Kane, and me and Tobias pay extra attention when he goes under the simulation.

He gets out just four minutes later.  
"Definitely Divergent." Me and Tobias say at the same time.  
"How do you know so quickly?" Christina asks, frowning her brows.  
"You can see by the way he solves the problems. Like with the rope where he was hanging from. Non-divergents wouldn't let go of that rope. If you are Divergent you know you are under a simulation and you know you can't die if you let go of that rope, so you just do it. If you are not Divergent, you would try to figure out another way to get down, but never let go in the fear of dying." I explain and Christina looks shocked.  
"So that's how you got through so fast last year." She says it more than asking.  
"Yeah, pretty much." It feels weird to admit it, but also good to get it out.

Next up is Hope. She only had seven fears yesterday so I'm curious to see which two she will face today. First up is the fear of confined spaces. The walls of the room she is standing in are coming in at her. I see her chest growing with heavy breaths and her heart rate gets up. Then she freezes in the middle of the room and looks right at the window.  
"This is not real." I hear her whisper as she spreads her hands out, waiting for her palms to hit the incoming walls. When they do, they stop moving and she suddenly is standing next to the Chasm. Next fear.  
Again there is the dark figure coming closer at her. Taking her hands, she smiles at him and I don't understand why she isn't upset. Then he leans in and starts kissing her. Her heart rate jumps to the sky and her breaths get heavy and shaky again. The intimacy fear.  
"Porter, no. Stop. Please..." her words are being smothered by his face. I see tears rolling over her cheeks as she lifts up her knee and jams it in his crotch.

She wakes up crying. Just four minutes, just like Kane. I walk in to the room where she is standing, holding her wet face in her hands and wrap my arms around her.


End file.
